Hitched
by left my heart in Paris
Summary: Jenny Shepard is getting married in three days. Then why dose she wake up handcuffed to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs with no key to be found?
1. chapter 1

**OK**** so this is my part of a deal that me and my sister Rumad and i made, she would do a story inspired by one of mine and vice versa, she's done a glee story inspired by 'family friends and falling in love' and so this story is inspired by her one shot, 'I'm not gunna teach him how to dance with you'****.**

** When I say bar I imagine like the bar in grey's anatomy or something not a club.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Scott.**

Hitched

"I can't believe you're getting married in three day" Abby Sciuto squealed.

It was true Jenny Shepard was getting married in three days. The woman herself couldn't believe it. Instead of having a bachelorette party Jenny had asked all of her 'friends' on team Gibbs including Ducky and Abby to join herself and her fiancé at the local bar.

"Can't wait" Jenny grinned as she gave her fiancé Scott a glance as he placed his hand on her shoulder trying to not let him see the second, third and fourth thoughts she was having about it.

"Show us the ring again?" Abby asked excitedly.

Jenny held out her left hand to the two girls, the ring had a big diamond surrounded by little ones, the redhead hadn't liked it at first, thought it was to blingy, to in your face she would have preferred something smaller more elegant perhaps but it had grown on her just like the man in question had.

"You have good taste Scott" Ziva complemented gazing at the diamond ring that adorned her friend's finger.

"Must have cost you a fortune" Tony commented from his place next to Ziva.

"Jenny's worth it" Scott replied giving Jenny a kiss on the lips making the redhead blush.

"I must say I believe you two will be very happy together" Ducky commented seeing that the tall dark haired man really did adore Jenny although he wasn't sure he could say the same about her.

"To Jenny and Scott" Tim proposed raising his glass and every one cheered making the couple smile before kissing again.

Meanwhile over in a booth not far from where the gang and Scott sat at the bar, Gibbs sat downing his second glass of bourbon as he watched Scott undressing the redhead with his eyes and kissing her and touching her and all the girls falling all over him.

He hated Scott for many reasons but one in particular. Minus the fact he was young, a doctor, tall dark hair and dark eyes all if which he knew would attract women and one in particular but he had Jenny something Gibbs could never have again.

Gibbs was jealous, yep he would admit to that, he wanted Jenny, he was in love with her and had been for the past eight years. He has thought that when Jenny had turned up to be director that it was fate giving them another chance but only when he dropped Jenny home after a nice meal he'd had with her as 'friends' had he found out she had someone else.

Abby then noticed Gibbs by himself looking very sad "Hey Gibbs" She said bouncing over to him in and sitting opposite him in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Abs" he grumbled in reply.

"Why don't you come join us at the bar?" Abby asked "You could get to know Scott, he's really nice"

"I've met him Abs" Gibbs said remembering being first introduced to him at the NCIS Christmas party when he'd 'accidently' interrupted him and Jenny under the mistletoe.

"Yeah well you could at least come have a drink, talk to people rather than just sitting her by yourself moping" the bubbly Goth responded with a little irritation in her voice.

"I'm not moping" Gibbs growled "Just go join the others Abs" he said motioning for her to leave him alone.

Abby pouted before getting up and taking her spot next to Tim, as she sat down Scott's pager went off "Sorry I'm on call" he said pulling it out and looking at it "I have to something's wrong with one of my patients" Scott continued "Will you be ok getting home?" he asked Jenny.

"Yeah I'll be fine" She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips "I'll see you at home" Scott nodded in return.

"It's was nice to meet you guys" he said to the team before quickly making his exit.

"Well I must say you know how to pick them" Ziva commented after the man had gone.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jenny said with a grin motioning to the bartender "Can we get another round of drinks?" she asked.

"Ah not for me my dear, I think I'd better be going mother's nurse will have to leave soon" Ducky commented.

After the ME had said good night to everyone, the gang went to sit with Gibbs at the booth. Tony and Ziva sat next to Gibbs. Abby at Tim sat opposite them and Jenny sat opposite Gibbs.

All of them chatted amongst themselves but Jenny and Gibbs kept staring at each other only shifting their gaze when they took a sip of their bourbon.

"Gibbs are you coming to the wedding?" Abby asked moving his attention from Jenny to herself.

"Yeah" Gibbs grumbled, as much as it pained him to see Jenny get married to someone else she was his best friend, he couldn't not go, he had to be there for her.

An Hour later everyone was leaving not too drunk but pleasantly buzzed. Jenny and Gibbs were last to leave "You want a lift home, cheaper than calling a cab? He suggested as they walked through the dark car park.

"If you don't mind" she said with a smile.

Gibbs nodded before walking her towards his car, his hand naturally going to the small of her back.

As they got to the cross road, going left would take them to Jenny's and right would take them to Gibbs's "You want to come back to mine for a drink?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny thought for a moment, she shouldn't especially with the fact that there were still unresolved feelings between them, but she knew Scott wouldn't be home probably until tomorrow evening and she didn't want to be alone "Sure why not"

Ten minutes later they arrived at Gibbs house and both headed straight for the basement where they both knew the bourbon was kept.

After a while they chatted and drank bourbon and then she helped him with the boat doing as he had told her many years ago, graining with the wood so he hadn't had to stand behind her and guide her hands, Jenny knew what that had always led too and that wasn't an option especially now that she was getting married in three days to another man.

Gibbs offered her another lot of bourbon when he noticed that she was almost empty, she had agreed and then that was it, the rest of the night for both of them was a haze.

…

The next morning, Jenny woke with a pounding in her head and no idea where she was. All she knew was she was laying somewhere cold, hard and dark but her head was on something warm and squishy. Carefully she sat up, lifting her head.

Her fringe fell in her face so she lifted her left hand to push it out of her face. Her wrist felt heavy and hurt like hell at first she thought she might have broken it but then she looked at her wrist that was in the hair and not only was hers but someone else's. she was handcuffed to someone!

She shifted to look at the body next to her "Oh no" she said out loud, Jenny was handcuffed to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, her head had been on his chest, they were in his basement, she didn't think this could get much worse.

But then she remembered she was getting married in three days to Scott, "Jethro wake up" Jenny said shoving him with her right hand.

"Go back to bed Jen" Gibbs grumbled sleepily trying to turn over only to pull her with him make her straddle his waist.

Gibbs half opened his eyes "Oh I'm having one of these dream ok" he said his hands pulling Jenny's head down to kiss her but then Jenny put her right hand over his mouth.

"Where are the keys to these?" Jenny asked holding her left hand and his right to show them connected with the handcuffs.

"Handcuffs that's new" He commented thinking this was all still some sex dream he was having.

"This isn't a dream Jethro it's real" she screamed at him punching his chest with her right hand, Gibbs was fully awake now. "Give me the key so I can unlock us" she commanded.

Gibbs got up and dragged Jenny with him over to the draw where he kept the key and cuffs when he wasn't a work but it was empty "Ugh Jen, the key's not here" he said.

"What I'm getting married in two days I can't be handcuffed to you" Jenny screamed.

"Well it looks like we're going to be like this for a while" Gibbs commented.

TBC…

**So do you guys like it, do you want more?**


	2. chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews I hope I don't disappoint with this story.**

Chapter 2

Timothy McGee was asleep slump in the chair by his computer with his face resting on the keyboard when they came a loud nock at his door and then another and another...

He woke up in a sort of daze and stumbled over to the door, once he got close enough he could hear very distinctive voices "Timmy it's me Abby" the sweet voice drifted, giving him more incentive.

"Open up McGee I'm sure if Tony doesn't have food soon he'll eat Abby alive" Ziva's voice echoed with annoyance.

"Why me?" Tim heard Abby's voice squeak as he wrestled with the chain on the door.

"No offence Abby but I do think I could fight Tony off better than you could" Ziva's voice could be heard with an apologetic tone.

"Will you guys shut up, people are trying to sleep" Tim heard the man from next door shout to his friends.

"Just open the door McGee" Tony said giving the door a bang as the younger man opened the door to his apartment only to have Tony barge in followed by Ziva and then Abby who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before following the Israeli into his lounge.

Tony had of course headed straight for the kitchen and opened a cupboard and ripped open the box of fruit loops before shoving a handful into his mouth and going to the lounge taking the cereal with him.

"So Abby why did you wake Ziva, me and Probie up and seven in the morning on a Friday a day of which you know we have the day off?" Tony asked crunching on more of the cereal.

"I think the better questions is why…" Abby began before spinning to face Tony and Ziva "Why you two were together at Tony's….unless Ziva stayed the night?" She asked with an evil grin.

"Back to why you were knocking on my door?" Tim asked.

"Ok fine" Abby huffed, pouting a little bit "But we'll get back to you two later" She said with an evil grin before grabbing her bag and emptying the contense onto Tim's coffee table.

All of their eyes went wide "Abby why do you have a saw in your bad?" Tony asked confused.

"And a drill" Ziva added looking very concerned, she recognised the tools from somewhere.

Then the Goth pulled out a key "I kind of did something last night" She said all of a sudden looking down at her boots "I couldn't sleep, I just had to tell you guys"

"Tell us what?" Tim asked concerned, thinking she may have robbed something or worse.

"I kind of handcuffed Gibbs and Jenny together" She said holding the key.

"How?" Tony asked knowing that the head strong couple wouldn't just let Abby handcuff them together and take away the key.

"I went over last night to see if Gibbs was ok, because he seemed really down at the bar and when I got there I found them asleep next to each other and the way Gibbs had his arm round Jenny just made me realise that he does love her" Abby said with a dreamy look in her eyes "So I got his handcuffs, cuffed e'm and then took Gibbs's tools so he couldn't break them apart" she explained.

"Abby" Ziva said putting a hand on her friends shoulder "Jenny loves Scott, she's marrying Scott on Sunday" she said hating to burst her bubble.

"But I think Jenny loves Gibbs and is just settling for Scott, I mean yeah he's great for her and loves her but I don't think she feels the same" Abby said with hands on her hips. "I'll give them the key on Sunday morning then they can decide"

The team agreed "You guys wanna get breakfast?" Tony asked after putting down the fruit loops.

"You're buying" Abby said grabbing Tim's hand and dragging him out of the apartment only giving him time to grab his coat as he zoomed past the hanger.

Tony then turned to Ziva and smiled before taking her hand and strolling out of Tim's apartment and shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile in Gibbs's basement…

"Any luck?" Jenny asked as she stood while Gibbs looked for his tools.

"Nope" He said popping the 'P'.

Jenny groaned in frustration before running her right hand down her face "This is a nightmare" she grumbled.

"Hey" Gibbs said looking at her hurt "It could be worse, you could be handcuffed to DiNozzo" he said in an attempt to make her smile "We could have to go to work" the special agent tried again.

"I can't believe this" Jenny said shaking her head "This weekend of all weekends" she added trying to find the humour but it just wasn't there to be found. She was supposed to be getting married on Sunday, to the 'love of her life' only to find herself handcuffed to her ex-who she still had unresolved feelings for.

Jenny's phone began to ring breaking the silence, "Shepard"

"Jenny it's me Scott" Scott's voice came from the other end loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

"Scott" Jenny breathed letting out a little smile, she felt awkward having Gibbs standing so close as she spoke to her fiancé but there was nothing she could do about that.

"I wanted to apologise for not coming home last night, there was a big emergency…" He began to ramble but Jenny cut him off.

"It's fine I understand, I was called into work this morning, some big international thing, so I probably won't be home tonight or maybe even for the next two days" Jenny lied badly but Scott didn't pick it up.

"Sound's important"

"Yeah need to know stuff" Jenny explained, she didn't want him to know her predicament, they'd already had big arguments about her past with a certain silver haired man and how she never seemed to be able to let him go.

"Just remember after Sunday you're all mine" Scott said with a chuckle.

Jenny didn't like the possessiveness in his tone but she would let it slide this once "Can't wait…I have to go Cynthia is calling" she lied again.

"Ok, Love you Jenny, bye" Scott said loud enough for Gibbs to hear.

"Me too bye" was the redheads only reply before putting the phone down.

Gibbs noticed this and wondered if he did have shot at trying to change her mind or maybe she just said it because he was standing there.

"So looks like we're going to be stuck like this for a while" Gibbs said with a chuckle. Jenny turned and gave him a grimace but he could have sworn her saw a totally different emotion flash in her eyes.

TBC…

**Anyone have any cute suggestions for Jibbs moments?**

**Hope you like please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews, for all the suggestions and supports and to answer your questions about them going to the bathroom, let's just say I'm not even going to think about it **

Chapter 3

"Ok let's try this again" Jenny said as she and Gibbs still stood handcuffed together standing in his hall way.

"Jen we just tried it, it's obviously not going work this time if it didn't last time" Gibbs exclaimed running his free hand down his face.

"Just try it one more time and then I promise we'll have a break" Jenny said raising her voice slightly.

"Fine" Gibbs grumbled.

"Ok I go this way you go that way" Jenny said motioning to the directions with her thumb "One…two…three" and then that both ran in opposite directions, which just like last time did nothing to break the cuffs just made them dig into their wrists.

Jenny was getting very frustrated an angry not a very good combination. "For God sake" she shouted at no one in particular.

"I need coffee" Gibbs grumbled before dragging Jenny into the kitchen.

"Hey will you slow down" Jenny yelled to him as she was stumbling to keep up with him.

"Sorry I forgot we were still attached" Gibbs stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jenny glared at him before following him over to the coffee machine where he poured some into to mugs before sitting down at the table and Jenny had to sit next to him.

Gibbs looked over at Jenny and noticed that she was holding her wrist, he got up from the table and Jenny moved her arm around so he could get to where he needed, she watched as he got the pain relief gel out of the cupboard before coming to sit back down with her.

Carefully Gibbs took her hand in his free one and pushed the cuffs back slightly before carefully rubbing some gel onto her wrist in a soothing circular motion with his finger.

He felt her pulse beat faster and watched as she closed her eyes momentarily. At least he still had some effect on her, he thought before pulling away and blowing lightly on her wrist to make sure all the gel was dry. "Better?" Gibbs asked making Jenny open her eyes.

"Yeah" she said her voice hoarse, she then noticed how close she was to Gibbs and moved away a little. Jenny then looked around the room, trying to focus on anything but the man in front of her.

Her eye caught the time on the cooker "Oh crap" she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm supposed to be at my dance lesson" she sighed, everything was going wrong and there seemed to be no sign of them getting out of the cuffs at this rate Gibbs was going to have to join Scott and herself on the honey moon.

Gibbs was surprised, he had always known that Jenny loved to dance and that she had always been quite good at it, so why would she bother to get lessons. "You were always good at dancing, why would you need lessons?" he asked.

"I'm a little rusty" she said with a smile, it was true it had been many years since she'd danced with anyone properly in fact probably the last person had been him in Paris many moons ago.

He smiled as an idea hit him, he got up and offered Jenny his free hand, Jenny looked at him confused but she gave him his hand anyway, Gibbs pulled her to her feet then pulled her into the living room.

As they walked into the living room Gibbs went over to his stereo that Jenny hadn't ever noticed before and had no idea he even owned one, and then the music started playing…

_Something is said, it sits in my head_

_It's been there too long, it's killing me slow_

_It's rolling around, it's pushing me down_

_It's keeping the good part of me closed_

Gibbs entwined his linked hand with hers and with his free hand held her waist and her free hand went to rest on his shoulder and slowly they began to sway to the music. Gibbs was surprised when she didn't pull away but looked up at him a smiled.

_Can't you see that when I find you, I'll find me_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_My only weakness, is knowing your secrets_

_and holding them close, and hold them tight_

_I know the way to silently make you_

_smile with my eyes, when you're trying to fight_

Gibbs held Jenny a little bit tighter as he thought of all the times they had argued in the past mainly in her office and he would stand and try to listen to what she was saying as his mind would wonder and then he would notice that Jenny was biting her lip to stop her from smiling but her eyes were doing all the smiling for her.

_Can't you see that when I find you, I'll find me_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_Cause when I find you, I'll find me_

_Can't you see that when I find you I'll find me_

Gibbs knew looked down at Jenny, he loved having her in his arms, he wanted her to always be in his arms. But Jenny had promised herself to another man. He wished her could change her mind but he knew her well enough to know that when she'd made her mind up about something there was no way he could change it, no matter how much he wanted to or tried.

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_When I find you..._

_When I find you..._

_...I'll find me_

When the last notes of the song rang out, the couple slowed their dancing until they came to a halt "You don't need any practice your perfect" Gibbs said brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"Jethro…" Jenny said her voice full of deep emotion, her eyes shining with things she would never admit and that Gibbs could hardly read "You wanna order Chinese for dinner?" she asked not having the courage to say what she truly wanted to.

"Sure" Gibbs said with a weak smile.

Hours later after the Chinese had been eaten Jenny and Gibbs sat together on the sofa with tumblers of bourbon in reach "You like the ring?" Gibbs asked casually looking at the rock on her hand.

"Yes why?" Jenny asked admiring her engagement ring.

"I just would have thought you would want something more simple, like our Paris op ones" Gibbs shrugged his shoulder as Jenny yawned and turned to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You know, you're my best friend" she said with a yawn as she snuggled into his shoulder further.

"I'll always be here for you Jen" he smiled to her noting her eyes drop. But when he actually thought about it, he didn't know how much longer he could be there for her now she was getting married to another man a man that he would forever envy and hate.

"That's one of the reasons I love you" she mumbled sleepily into his shoulder before finally falling asleep. Gibbs heart momentarily skipped a beat, but then he realised she must have only meant as a friend not that she really did love him.

TBC…

**The song I used is called 'When you find me' by Joshua Radin feat Maria Taylor. **

**Please review…**

**Any other suggestion for the last day before the wedding? Or maybe even how it should end cos I have loads of different ideas and I can't decide.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews and support, a special thanks to Teardrops of Ink for letting my bounce ideas off of her and giving me a great suggestion.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Scott and I'm not even sure I like him.**

Chapter 4

Gibbs began to wake the next morning, a ray of sunlight shinning in his face. He raised his right hand to his face and groaned.

He felt something move on him and his body automatically tensed, Gibbs then looked down and found Jenny's head resting on his shoulder and their hands that were joined together lying on his chest next to her head.

She looked so peaceful as she slept, nothing to worry about or concentrate on but her dreams. He wished he could wake up to her every morning, like he got to six years ago, he wished he could go home to her every night, he wished it was he who had her heart, he who she was going to marry in twenty four hours so if he wanted to tell her how he felt he had to do that now.

Jenny let out a light moan as she stretched out beside Gibbs making him let out a small smile as he watched her scrunch up her nose in a cute fashion before opening her eyes.

"Morning" Gibbs greeted her with a smile as she looked up at him.

"Morning" she smiled before realising where her head was "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you" Jenny said sitting up abruptly and trying to make as much distance between them that she could.

"It's ok" Gibbs said with a smile "Like old times" he mused, thinking about the number of mornings he used to wake up to Jenny using him as a pillow.

"Mind out of the bedroom Jethro" Jenny warned him "I'm getting married to Scot tomorrow" she reminded him.

"Yeah you are" Gibbs nodded with a deep sadness in his voice. "Do you love him?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs shocked, "I'm marrying him aren't I?" she asked rhetorically.

"That's not what I asked" Gibbs countered her as she tried to get further away from him but the handcuffs wouldn't let her.

"What does it matter to you if I love him or not?" Jenny asked, she didn't understand why Gibbs was doing this, why was he was asking these questions.

"I want you to be happy Jen" Gibbs tried to explain moving to sit nearer her.

Jenny's emerald eyes met Gibbs sapphire blue "I thought you hated me" she said biting her bottom lip.

"Hate you" Gibbs said with a slight chuckle "I could never hate you Jen, I've loved you since the first day I met you" he said leaning forward and putting a lock of her hair behind her ear with his free hand, Jenny grabbed his wrist with her spare one.

"You love me?" she asked confused with a hurt expression "How can you say that?" she said her voice rose in anger.

Gibbs couldn't help but be hurt by how she was reacting "I'm saying I love you because I do, I'm telling you how I feel for once, you obviously never get the message when I show you how I feel" He reapplied in the same manner she had.

"What are you talking about, you've never tried to show me" Jenny yelled confused and hurt.

"I bring you coffee every morning, buy you dinner, for god sake Jen I told you I missed you!" he yelled trying to get his point across.

"Why should I have to been with someone who I have to decipher their encrypted code just to try and understand how they feel, Scott actually tells me what he's thinking, tells me that he loves me" Jenny shouted back standing up from the sofa and in turn making Gibbs get up to, she'd forgotten they were still attached.

"I waited seven years for you to come after me" Jenny said turning to face him "Seven years Jethro and you never came"

Gibbs couldn't help but fist is hands turning his knuckles white "You told me in that Dear John letter that if I loved you I'd let you go so I did, who's having to decipher who now?" Gibbs asked.

"You need to let me go now, if you love me and this time I mean it" Jenny said taking a deep breath to get a grip of her emotions.

Gibbs couldn't help the pain in his heart "Well then" He sighed "Pass me my phone I'll get us the key".

Jenny looked at him confused but picked up his mobile off of the table and passed it to him where their fingers accidently grazing making a spark of electricity pass between them but she brushed it off, she had too, she was getting married to another man.

Gibbs flipped open the phone before dialling a number "Abs get your ass over here now and bring the keys and my tools" Gibbs began.

"Or you can kiss you're Lab and NCIS goodbye" Jenny added before taking the phone and throwing it on to the sofa.

Gibbs just glared at her before sitting on the sofa and she did the same. The couple stayed silent for half an hour until Abby came into the room and looked at the two with a disappointed look on her face, it seemed her plan didn't work.

"Key Abby, now" Gibbs instructed holding out his hand, the Goth sighed and pulled the key out of her pocket before walking out to go to the basement to put the tools back and give Jenny and Gibbs a moment.

Gibbs turned and wordlessly put the key in the lock and turned it. He noted Jenny's sigh as the cuff came away from her wrist.

Jenny held her wrist noting the red ring, she finally made eye contact with Gibbs, she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again.

"Goodbye Jenny" Gibbs mumbled before walking out of the room and going straight for the basement, straight for the bourbon.

The redhead couldn't help the tear that trickled down her face, he was really letting go of her physically and mentally.

After taking a moment to collect herself, Jenny picked up her handbag and walked out of Gibbs house.

"What the hell is your problem?" a voice asked from behind her.

Jenny turned on her heels to come face to face with Abby who looked angry not her usual bubbly self. "What's wrong Abby?" Jenny asked with a sigh, this was all she needed.

"You're just walking away" the younger woman said in disbelief "Gibbs loves you if you haven't noticed, he's been in love with you since you came to NCIS and probably before that in the big romantic past I recon you guys share" Abby said angrily "And you still going to choose Scott over him"

"He's a good man Abby, Scott loves me" Jenny tried to explain.

"Gibbs is a better man and loves you more" Abby said stepping forward but Jenny just shook her head and tried to walk away. "Why are you so stubborn, so blinded by your stupid pride to see that he's the one for you" Abby asked stamping her foot.

Jenny swung back around to face her "Stamping your foot and yelling at me isn't going to change my feelings about Gibbs" she growled.

"If you marry Scott I'm pretty sure Gibbs will never speak to you again, at least not unless he has to" Abby said but Jenny kept walking away to her car "I'll never talk to you again" Abby added as one last attempt.

"Fine" Jenny screamed back as she got into her car.

"Fine!" Abby yelled "I mean it!" she screamed but Jenny just drove off.

Gibbs was down in his basement already on his second tumbler of bourbon when a teary eyed Abby walked into his basement. "I'm sorry Gibbs" she said with a pout.

Gibbs approached the young Goth on the stairs and sat beside her putting his arm around her shoulder "Don't be Abs, I told Jen what I needed to but she didn't feel the same" he shrugged his shoulders once more "Nothing I can do to change her mind".

"I wish there was" Abby said leaning her head on Gibbs shoulder. Gibbs was like her father and Jenny had always been like her mother but now it looked like the kids were getting a stepdad.

"So do I Abs" Gibbs said pressing a kiss to her forehead "So do I" he added once more before taking a gulp of bourbon hoping it would make the heart ache go away.

TBC…

**Please review sorry if everyone is AU in this chap.**

**Ok so I'm off to still a newspaper from my big sister because it has Emeli Sande in it….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again thank you Teardrops of Ink for helping me with this chapter means a lot.**

Chapter 5

"How do I look?" Jenny asked turning to Ziva, the only one of team Gibbs that actually decided to show to her wedding.

"You look beautiful Jenny" the Israeli said with a smile as she looked at her friend, Jenny was in a long white dress, with straps and a sash of material around the middle and her hair was up in a messy bun studded with pearls here and there.

"Have any of the others arrived?" Jenny asked nervously.

Ziva opened the door slightly and looked out at the guests, "No they have not, I'm sure that they won't come, they are very loyal to Gibbs" she said with a sigh.

"You are loyal to him as well Ziva, why did you come?" Jenny asked.

"You are my best friend Jenny, I may not think what you are doing is right but" Ziva said with a shrug of her shoulders "I'm here to support you" she said with a smile.

"Why does everyone think I'm making the wrong decision, you all loved Scott at the bar two days ago what's changed?" Jenny asked, hurt that even her friend thought this was wrong.

"Two days ago we did not know that Gibbs was in love with you" Ziva said sternly "And I think you love him too, but you're just scared of getting hurt or hurting him again" she explained.

Jenny turned and looked away and closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to stop her from crying.

"In Cairo you told me all about the man from Europe the man that stole your heart, a man you left behind" Ziva started "When you woke up in the hospital that time when I save you from the explosion the first word on your lips was his name, Jenny, you called for Gibbs, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Ziva asked, trying to get her friend to see what she wouldn't let herself see.

Then the music began to play giving Jenny the signal, the redhead gave Ziva a weak smile before heading out of the room.

As Jenny began to walk down the aisle she looked at Scott who was waiting at the end, she noted the grin on his face, he was charming, handsome and loved her and told her that frequently but did she love him. Jenny loved Scott didn't she? Oh she wasn't sure, no of course she did.

Once again she looked to Scott but all of a sudden he morphed into someone else all of a sudden she was seeing Jethro standing there staring at her, she blinked a couple of times and shook her head and Scott was once again Scott.

"You look lovely" Scott whispered to Jenny as she finally reached him. Jenny gave him a smile before turning to the vicar.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman. If anyone sees of a reason they shall not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your piece" Jenny looked over at the guests, looked over at Ziva who was standing nervously shifted her weight from one foot to another. Jenny half expected Abby to burst into the church and try to break up the wedding but unfortunately nothing happened.

"So without further ado would you repeat after me" The man said turning to Scott.

"I Scott take thee Jenny to be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness, in health, till death do us part" Scott said gazing lovingly into Jenny's emerald eyes with his soft brown.

Jenny gave him a weak smile before looking down at their joint hands and noticing the red ring on wrist, she began to think over the past two days.

How Gibbs had tried almost everything to get them free from the cuffs, how he'd been so gentle as he tried to ease her pain, how he had held her in his arms as they swayed to the music, how he had poured his heart out to her and she'd just shot him down, she was running away from her feelings for him once again, history was repeating itself.

Jenny was brought back to life by the vicar telling her what to say "I Jenny take thee…Jethro" the minute the name slipped from her mouth she dropped Shots hands and covered her mouth with surprise.

She looked over at Scott who looked hurt and worried; Ziva was trying to hold back the smile.

"I'm so sorry" Jenny said after a moment stepping back from Scott.

"What's wrong, do you need more time, I'll give you it" Scott said with pleading eyes.

The redhead shook her head "I'm sorry Scott, you're a good man and I'm sure there is the right women out there for you but it's not me, I'm so sorry" she said shaking her head once again.

"Jenny I love you" Scott tried once more.

Jenny took a deep breath "The truth is I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never got it back" she took the ring off and handed it to him "I should have realised sooner, sorry for stringing you along"

Scott sighed, this really was over "It's been a fun ride Jenny, you've been beautiful" he said with all the charm and grace her possessed before kissing her on the cheek "Now go get Gibbs" he said with a smile, Scott had known since he first met Gibbs that there was a strong bond between him and Jenny he just wasn't strong enough to break it, maybe no one was.

Jenny smiled before turning to walk out not before giving Ziva a grin then ran straight for the door to find her true love.

Gibbs was out at sea. He had been out since Abby had left but now he was docking his boat, he went out to clear his mind to stop thinking of Jenny and the face that he let her slip through his fingers once more.

By now he knew that the wedding would be over and that the happy couple were probably at the reception dancing together while making goo-goo eyes at each other, feed each other cake and then kissing each other all things he wished he could be doing with her.

So once he was on dry land he decided to spend some time on his actual boat and maybe have some bourbon to help him feel numb, ok a lot of bourbon he thought as he hopped into his truck just as it began to rain. Well at least the rain might put a dampener on Jenny and Scott's big day, he thought with a slight evil chuckle before driving away from the docks.

Fifteen minutes later Gibbs was almost home, in fact he was at the cross road one way would take him home the other take him to Jenny's house and the direction of the church, He shook his head pushing the thoughts of Jenny to the back of his mind.

He was just about to go straight across to take him to his road. When a car came zooming from the other direction and turned left into the same place Gibbs was going, he beeped his horn at them, they could have caused a huge accident, "A woman driver no less" he commented just as the person stopped making Gibbs stop and once again he beeped his horn.

The car door of the person in front opened and Gibbs got out of his own pulling up the collar of his jacket to shelter himself from the rain. "You could have caused two accidents!" Gibbs yelled before the person had got out but when they did he stopped dead in his tracks.

There stood Jenny Shepard, in her weddings dress, high heels, hair up, looking as beautiful as ever even as she was being drenched by the pouring rain.

"You in a hurry to get to your wedding cos you're going the wrong way" Gibbs commented with a bitterness in his voice.

"I was coming for you!" Jenny yelled back.

"Why I'm not coming to your wedding I don't care if I am your 'best friend' hell I don't even care if I'm your only friend" he growled. "Just go back to your husband" he yelled turning around to go back to his car.

"You're a bastard you know that" she yelled at him.

"That's what the second B is for" he retorted over his shoulder.

"I love you" Jenny yelled at him once again and it made him stop and turn to face her before walking slowly towards her "I ended it with Scott, Jethro I'm sorry for being a total bitch yesterday and I know…" Jenny was cut off by Gibbs placing his lips on hers.

The kiss was slow, sweet and tender full of love and passion, Jenny pulled away slowly opening her eyes "Is that your way of telling me you love me too?" she teased before he grinned and pulled her close by her waist and kissed her again, both forgetting where they were and the fact they were standing soaked in the pouring rain.

A car beeped asking them to move their cars out of the way or something but without breaking contact with Jenny Gibbs motioned for them to go around them.

TBC…

**Only a couple more chapters left, sorry it's a short story. Any suggestions on what to do next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG thank you all so much for your reviews to the last chapter, they were all lovely. **

**Temepe4booth – I was actually watching that film while writing the pervious chapter, just couldn't resist the quote. **

**Shy Chey 97- I'm prob having a blond moment but what is a SIS? Thanks for your suggestion I'm doing something similar and thank you so much for a review that made my day.**

**Penny Shepard- thanks for the suggestion and thanks for your lovely review it means a lot.**

**RhizOneil- thank you for always being a faithful review to all of my stories. **

**Jennymariagibbs 4eva- thank you so much for your kind review, really made my day. **

**Shadowchaser56- gotta love Jibbs, thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Scarletforever- thanks for the review I hope you like this chapter.**

**TeamCarlisleandEsme8- thank you for always reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.**

**NCIS chick '99- here's the next chapter, I hope I don't disappoint and thank you for always being a faithful reviewer.**

**Hslacer- Thank you for your review, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Ncis4ever21- I know I kind of felt sorry for Scott too, thanks for your review and reading.**

**Tataalicat- thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter.**

**And to all the anonymous people labelled as Guests, thank you for your kind reviews and suggestions. Sorry if I've missed anyone out.**

**Ok so finally on with the story…**

Chapter 6

Gibbs rolled over the next morning, it had been a long time since he'd slept in his bed rather than the basement, he took a deep breath letting the scents of jasmine and vanilla fill his nostrils, Jenny he thought with a sigh.

It hadn't been a dream, she really had left Scott at the alter for him, she loved him and they had spent a magical night together, it had started off drying in front of the fire, and the glow on her face just eliminated her beauty and he couldn't keep his hands off of her and before he knew it they were in bed and their wet clothes scattered everywhere even the wedding dress.

Slowly he opened his eyes but found he was sleeping alone. He propped himself up on his elbows "Jen" he said with a concerned look on his face but then he smell of coffee wafted into the room.

He got out of bed grabbing a shirt but not finding it he went to the draw and picked one up only to have another object catch his eyes, he smiled to himself, dare he use it? He just couldn't resist he picked it up and stuffed it in the pocket of his sleep trousers before walking out of the room.

As he walked into the kitchen Gibbs hadn't thought he could love her more but there she stood wearing his old NCIS t-shirt while she poured herself coffee and hummed a happy tune to herself.

Just as the redhead was about to bring the mug of coffee to her lips, she felt a familiar pair of arms come around her waist "God Jethro you scared the crap out of me" Jenny said placing a hand over her heart that was beating a smile a minute.

"Maybe I shouldn't wake up alone then" Gibbs commented as he nipped her neck playfully.

Jenny playfully swatted Gibbs away with her hand "Needed coffee" she commented turning around still in the confines of his arms.

Gibbs snatched the coffee from her hands before taking a sip "Forgot you put crap in your coffee" he grimaced showing the mug back in her hands.

"Well if it has the crap it won't blacken your insides" Jenny quipped in a jockey manner as he got another mug and poured his own coffee not adding cream or sugar.

"They all hate me don't they?" Jenny asked as she leant against the counter.

"I dunno Jen" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "Abby was pretty upset" he said remembering how the girl had cried on his shoulder for many hours.

"I was such a bitch" Jenny said shaking her head. Gibbs put his mug down and wrapped his arms around the woman he loved, resting his head on hers and placing a kiss to her hair "How am I ever going to make it up to you or the team, hurting you all how I did?" Jenny shrugged her shoulders "Abby's never going to talk to me again" she added with a sigh.

"Marry me Jen" Gibbs mumbled into her head.

"What" Jenny said stepping away from him with wide eyes.

Gibbs fumbled with something in his pocket before pulling out a familiar ring, one that they had used in Europe as a fake engagement ring, "Will you marry me Jenny?" he asked calmly with a smile.

"No" Jenny stated shaking her head and noting Gibbs's hurt expression meaning she would have to explain "I think the last twenty four hours had proven that I am crap at weddings and you don't exactly have the best track record" she commented with a smirk.

"But this could be our chance to make it perfect, we can make this work, we actually love each other" Gibbs stated, he really loved her, he really wanted to be her husband, to call her Mrs Gibbs.

In truth Jenny wanted that too but she was scared what if she screwed it up big time, it wasn't like there was another Leroy Jethro Gibbs out there she could run too. "Jethro, come on do you hear yourself, I love you I really do and that's why I don't want to screw it up with you" she said moving towards him and placing her hands on his chest.

"Jen I love you, I want to marry you, be your husband, have a house full of kids maybe even a dog" Gibbs said with a smile.

"It sounds perfect and something that I really would like, but we don't have to be married to have that" Jenny tried once more.

"Wouldn't you like to be married to me, have me as your husband?" Gibbs asked. "Wouldn't you like to be Mrs Gibbs?" he asked pulling her close to him.

"I would but I don't want to mess this up" Jenny stated.

"We won't mess it up Jen, we worked too hard to get to where we are, we love each other too much, I'm never going to stop loving you no matter what" He assured her.

"Ok you make a persuasive argument" Jenny stated with a grin.

"Is that a yes?" Gibbs asked pulling back to look at Jenny who just nodded with a big grin as he slipped the ring onto the finger it had been on many years ago and still fitted perfectly before kissing her passionately and lifting her up and hugging her tight.

Two hours later the happy couple arrived at NCIS after a quick stop at Jenny's house to get her clothes for work. "You ready for this Jen?" Gibbs asked turning to her, Jenny nodded before linking her hands with his quickly glancing at her engagement ring.

Ten minutes later Jenny and Gibbs were both standing outside Abby's lab as the young Goth sat typing away at her computer.

"You can do this Jen" Gibbs whispered into Jenny's ear. The redhead nodded and bit her lip as she made her way into the lab.

"Abby" she said making the younger woman freeze for a moment, only then did Jenny remember she was supposed to be on her honey moon lounging somewhere on a beach with her new husband.

"Abby please talk to me" Jenny tried once more but she didn't budge, "I want to say that I'm sorry for being a total heartless bitch the other day and to tell you that you were right" now that got the Goths attention.

Jenny smirked to herself "I was also wondering if you would be my maid of honour?"

Abby now turned around to face the older woman "I thought you already got married and Ziva was your maid of honour" She said with a pout but underneath a smirk was hiding.

"Ziva didn't tell you I left Scott then?" Jenny asked as Gibbs walked in and wrapped an arm around Jenny.

"So Abs are you going to come to our wedding?" Gibbs asked as Jenny held up her engagement ring.

"Oh my gosh, of course I am! Mummy and Daddy finally together!" Abby yelled pulling the happy couple into a bone crushing hug "Wait till I tell the guys about this!" she screeched before flying out of her lab leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone.

Gibbs pulled Jenny close by her waist before pulling her into a kiss.

TBC…

**Sorry it was short but please review would mean a lot. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews, this will be the last chapter, I hope you guys like it and please review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the person at the end….**

Chapter 7

Three months later came the day everyone especially Jenny and Gibbs had been waiting for. The day that Gibbs would get married for the fifth and last time, of that he was certain and Jenny would marry the love of her life and was one hundred per cent certain this time.

They had both decided on a small wedding in Gibbs's back garden at night, with just the team, their only true family whether they be blood related or not.

"How do I look?" Jenny asked turning to Ziva, Abby and Cynthia who were sitting on Jenny's bed in her room. The redhead was wearing a strapless white silky dress and white six inch heels, and her hair half up and down going for the opposite to what she had worn for her wedding to Scott.

"You look beautiful" Cynthia commented her boss.

"You're sure about this?" Abby asked for the tenth time in the past three hours she had been at the house.

"Yes Abby for the one hundredth time it, I want to marry Jethro, I love him" Jenny stated with a grin.

"You're not going to change your mind and go running for Scott are you?" Abby asked with hands on her hips, she didn't want the redhead stringing Gibbs along and break his heart again.

"No" Jenny sighed as she placed pear drop earrings into her ears. "You girls look great by the way" She commented.

All three woman were wearing the same dresses and they were the bridesmaids and all wearing strappy, need length pale green dresses that they had all agreed on.

"Ducky is here" Ziva called from her place at Jenny's bedroom window as she saw the antique Morgan pull up outside.

Meanwhile at Gibbs's house…

"You nervous boss?" Tony asked as he did up his tie but Gibbs who was doing up his shoes didn't reply, "Your probably not, I mean you've done this four times, you've got five women to agree to marry you" he scoffed, if only he could get one.

"Hey boss" Tim greeted walking into the room.

"McGoo nice of you to join us" Tony greeted, ever since Tony had been asked by Gibbs to be the best man, he'd been picking on Tim more than usual, think he was better than the younger man.

"DiNozzo don't make me ask Tim to be the best man" Gibbs growled as he stood up finally dressed in his black suit, white shirt and dark green tie.

"The reason I came up is that the priest is here" Tim stated "I showed him to the garden" he continued.

"Thanks" Gibbs smiled, it had taken the team a while but they had all insisted that they decorate the garden for the wedding, they had strung up loads of twinkly lights all around the garden and they had set tea lights that would stand either side of the isle Jenny, the bridesmaids and Ducky were going to have to walk down to give it all a very romantic feel. "We better get into position" Gibbs smiled once again, he and everyone around him had found that he had been smiling more since the day Jenny came to him.

Ten minutes later Gibbs heard a car pull up outside the front of the house and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready my dear?" Ducky asked as he helped Jenny out of his car.

"Been ready for months" Jenny said with a grin before pulling Ducky into a hug "Thank you for doing this Ducky" she whispered as the girl got out of the car.

"Anything for you Jennifer" he smiled before pressing a kiss to her cheek "I believe you and Jethro will be truly happy and deserve each other" the doctor added before taking her hand and squeezing it.

As soon as the music began to start Gibbs's heart began to beat a mile a minute, he hoped that Jenny would walk down the aisle and marry him, but he had a small voice at the back of his head telling him that he didn't deserve her, that he wasn't worthy of the beautiful, strong, passionate woman that was Jenny Shepard, why would she want to marry a grumpy old man like him.

But his fears were soon thrown away as Jenny and Ducky began to make their way in-between the rows of tea lights, he didn't think she had ever looked so beautiful; the flames from the candles illuminated her beauty just like the flames from the fire of the night they had gotten back together.

Once they reached Gibbs Ducky joined their hands and kissed Jenny on the cheek and patted Gibbs on the back, the minute the doctor had stepped aside Abby came behind the couple and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the couple together.

"Abby" Gibbs growled to the Goth.

"So she can't run away this time" Abby nodded before standing back next to Tim, she had asked to borrow his handcuffs but she hadn't told him why and now Tim was regretting it.

"I have been told by this woman" the priest began gesturing to Abby "To skip straight to the 'I do's'" he stated with a smile "Is that ok?"

"Yes" Jenny and Gibbs answered at the same time with nods of their heads.

"Ok, so without further ado, do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Jennifer Shepard to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do" Gibbs smiled lovingly at the woman he had been so madly in love with for over half a decade.

"And do you Jennifer Shepard take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he turned to the redhead.

"I do" Jenny stated with a grin noting that everyone even Gibbs let out a breath.

"May we have the rings?" The priest asked as Tony and Abby stepped forward with the rings in their hands.

Gibbs took the ring from Tony and slid it in front of Jenny's engagement ring being careful not to hurt her wrist as they were still attached by the handcuffs and then placed a kiss on her left hand where he had placed the ring. Jenny then took the ring from Abby and did the same in return to Gibbs.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the priest stated with glee "You may now kiss the bride"

Gibbs didn't wait two seconds wrapping his arms around Jenny's waist and pulled her into a kiss, Jenny placed her free hand round his neck holding him tight.

Abby then approached the two while they were still locked in a kiss she unlocked the cuffs setting them free, as soon as her hand was free Jenny wrapped her other arm round her neck.

The only reason they parted was because they needed air. "I love you Mrs Gibbs" Gibbs mumbled rubbing his nose with Jenny's, their arms still round each other.

"Love you too Mr Gibbs" Jenny smiled pressing a kiss to her husband's lips, her husband, she would never get used to thinking of him as that, she was his wife that just made her grin.

All of a sudden music broke the couple from them making goo-goo eyes at each other.

_I love you for sentimental reasons__  
__I hope you do believe me__  
__I'll give you my heart_

"It's time for your first dance as man and wife!" Abby squealed standing next to the stereo both hadn't noticed until now. The couple looked around to find the priest had gone just leaving them and the team.

_I love you__  
__And you alone were meant for me__  
__Please give your loving heart to me__  
__And say we'll never part___

_I think of you every morning__  
__Dream of you every night__  
__Darling I'm never lonely__  
__Whenever you're in sight_

Jenny and Gibbs smiled at one another, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment enjoying being in her husband's arms, arms that she would spend of the rest of her life in and being hold by, she breathed in taking in his scent of bourbon, coffee and sawdust, she felt at peace as they began to sway to the music.

Abby pulled Tim onto the dance floor while Tony offered Ziva his hand and Ducky and Cynthia danced.

_I love you for sentimental reasons__  
__I hope you do believe me__  
__I've given you my heart___

_I think of you every morning__  
__Dream of you every night__  
__Darling I'm never lonely__  
__Whenever you're in sight_

_I love you for sentimental reasons__  
__I hope you do believe me__  
__I've given you my heart_

"Perfect song" Jenny commented to Abby over Gibbs's shoulder.

"I thought so" the Goth smiled.

Three more song's and a cutting of the cake later Gibbs and Jenny had to leave so that they wouldn't miss their flight.

"So where do you decide to go on your honeymoon?" Tim asked with a smile.

"Paris" Jenny stated with a grin as she gripped Gibbs hand in excitement.

"Sounds perfect and romantic" Ziva stated with a smile as Tony stumbled with something in his pocket.

"Oh boss I got you guys these" Tony said with a wink as he handed Gibbs and Jenny a pair of fluffy handcuffs. "Won't hurt your wrists" he stated touching the black fluff.

"Uhuh" Gibbs shook his head before getting into the car at the same time Jenny did.

"Have fun!" Abby called after them as they pulled out of the drive and then Gibbs through the fluffy handcuffs out of the window of the car as he and Jenny drove off on his car with the words 'just hitched' painted on the back of the car.

A change of clothes and a plane flight later Jenny and Gibbs walked into their Parisian hotel room. "What do you think?" Gibbs asked after tipping the bell boy who ran out in a hurry knowing that they were newlyweds and probably want to be left alone.

"It's big" Jenny commented looking round the room "This must have cost you a fortune" She stated not sure what to explore first but made her way to the balcony, she gripped the railing as she looked over the city as it woke up.

Gibbs smiled as watched Jenny, he was so lucky to have her as his wife, to have such a women love him in return as much as he loved her. He left the bags by the door and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder "Your worth it Jen" he stated pressing a kiss to her neck.

She automatically leaned her head over giving him better access "Thank you Jethro, for giving me a second chance, for forgiving me" Jenny sighed into him.

"I forgave you ages ago" Gibbs mumbled against her neck "How about we go and celebrate" Gibbs suggested "the view will be here tomorrow" he added.

Jenny turned and reached up to kiss him before dragging him over to the king size bed.

A year Later…

Gibbs walked into the living area of the hotel and looked out to the balcony and couldn't help but contain the grin on his face, Jenny was still as beautiful as she had always been.

The past year had been an adventure of course there had been rocky times when they were both close to giving up but their love was too strong for anyone or anything to break. It also hadn't helped that when they'd got back from Paris they found that Scott had drunk called Jenny after his girlfriend broke up with him begging him for a second chance and Gibbs was the one who found the message, but Jenny had assured him that she had married Gibbs, she loved him and nothing was going to change that.

Gibbs pushed off of the wall and walked over to Jenny and out onto the balcony where he wrapped his arms around his wife, his wife, he never got tired of calling her that, still to this day it still surprised him.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Jenny leant back into her husband "I think She likes it here" the redhead commented looking down at their three month old baby girl Paris Ann Gibbs. "This is Paris, the city you're named after, where you were conceived and where mummy and Daddy fell in love" Jenny explained to the little redhead who was looking round at the bright, busy city below her with her ocean blue eyes.

Gibbs pressed a kiss to Paris's head and then one to Jenny's "Got to love Paris" he smiled as he moved his arms to help him cradle Paris in his arms and Jenny's.

"Happy anniversary Jethro" Jenny sighed with a smile. Maybe being handcuffed together was the best thing that had ever happened to them.

The end…

**The song is Linda Ronstadt – I love you for sentimental reasons. I found it from my favourite film 'Before you Say I do' that just so happens to have Lauren Holly in it.**

**Anyway I hope you liked how I ended it. Please review.**


End file.
